This invention concerns an earmark particularly one that may be conveniently removed and replaced from the ear of an animal and which is low in cost.
Generally speaking, a large ranch grows a great number of cattle and sheep which normally graze in the pasture during the daytime and which must be herded back to their stable in the nighttime. And each one of the cattle or sheep is tagged with an earmark on its ear so that all the cattle or sheep may be identified.
A known conventional earmark shown in FIG. 9 includes a plastic earmark body 10, which has an upper portion 20 with a hole for a nail 40 to fix the earmark body 10 on an ear of an animal, and a code number 30 printed on one side of the body 10.
However, animals have a habit of rubbing their ears against something or of biting at one another's ears. Then the code number on the earmark may gradually be worn away over a period of use, but the earmark can hardly be conveniently removed for replacement with another.